How's it Going to Happen?
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Ron and Hermione are going to get together. Here are some ways in which I think they might. Will probably end soon, as not many people like this much.
1. What if Harry Walks in on it?

**_How's It Going to Happen?_**

_We all know that Ron and Hermione are going to get together. Sometime or other. But how? And what's more - how's Harry going to find out? These are ways I think might be likely to happen in the books. I don't know how long this is going to be, so ... I don't know. Just please review with any ideas you might have. Thanks. And even if you don't have ideas, just review anyway. Thanks._

Chapter One: What if he walks in on it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was pleased to be back at The Burrow. Bill and Fleur's wedding was in a couple of days, and for those couple of days Harry would see Ginny as much as he could. 

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley greeted him as he came in, "Oh, Harry dear, we're so happy to see you!"

She hugged Harry tightly. Harry smiled.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley."

"Ron and Hermione are both upstairs, I think Ginny's gone to the village for a bit. She'll be back soon."

"OK. See you soon," Harry wanted to go and see Ginny, but he found that he wanted to see his best friends more. He hurried up the stairs.

The door of Ron's room was closed. Harry didn't think to knock. It was always closed. Out of habit, he'd guessed. He had loads of siblings, even if they didn't live there much any more.

Harry pushed the door open.

"Hi you t - "

Ron and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed. They had their arms around each other, and, up until the moment Harry had spoken, had been passionately kissing.

"Hi - Harry," Hermione slid Ron's hands off her and stood up quickly. She was hoping Harry hadn't seen anything, while also admitting to herself that he had. It was obvious.

Harry was breathing deeply. He didn't know what to think as Ron stood up too,looking more embarrassedthan Harry had ever seen him.

He could have been angry with them. They were his best friends and here they were, at Ron's house, doing all this -_stuff, _andnot planning on telling him anything.

How did he know they weren't planning on telling him, though?

Because they never told him anything!

Although ...

With aslight twinge of guilt, he rememberedwhat had happened at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place ...

Harry looked at them both before he said anything. Ron was blushing. He looked a bit sheepish, and a bit scared.

Hermione was also a bit flushed, but she was also shaking. She knew Harry was probably going to explode.

Harry certainly felt like doing just that. But, as he thought more ...

Wouldn't he have been embarrassed if somebody had walked in on him with Ginny? Of course he would. And if he had just kissed Ginny, maybe he had other things to worry about before he told Ron and Hermione. Like finishing kissing her. And maybe they'd just realised it themselves? Maybe it was their first kiss? Surely he should give them a chance to explain themselves before he yelled at them? They could have been about to tell him when he arrived. So they could talk about it face to face. Maybe they thought a letter wasn't right to tell him something like this...

Hesat down on the bed, put his face in his hands and sighed. He could feel Ron and Hermione looking at him. He knew they were terrified.

He took a huge, deep breath.

"Congratulations," he said.

* * *

That is what could happen if Harry walked in on them at The Burrow! More soon.


	2. What If Ron Tells Harry?

How's It Going to Happen?  
Chapter Two: What if Ron Tells Harry?

What if indeed? Let's find out.  
Oh, another thing, I'm trying to write this so it could be set anywhere. Because Book Seven could be set anywhere. OK.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry went to bed early that night. He needed the early night desperately. He was completely tired out and he could never be sure what the next day would bring for him. A good deal of rest was always helpful.

He couldn't sleep, though.

Something was going on. Somewhere. He didn't know anything else about it, other than the fact that it affected him. And it was keeping him from sleeping.

He lay awake for an hour, maybe more. He was tired still, but as much as he tried to get comfortable, he couldn't drift off.

Just when he was considering getting up again, the door opened and Ron poked his head into the room.

"Harry?" he whispered, looking nowhere in particular. There was something wrong with his voice. He sounded a bit shaky, but he had a grin on his face that he was obviously trying to conceal.

"Yeah?" Harry sat up in bed, "What's wrong?"

"Are you awake?"

Harry sighed, marvelling at Ron's stupidity.

"Yes, I suppose." He got up out of bed and sat on top of his duvet.

Ron closed the door carefully behind him. He slowly crept across the room and sat beside Harry.

"What's happened? Why are you walking like that?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise I was." Ron sniggered, "There's no one else about, is there?"

Harry was confused. Ron was behaving in a stranger way than he'd ever seen before. He could be drunk, but he couldn't see why he would have found some alcohol and drunk it after Harry went to bed.

"No, really," Ron buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm just all shaken up. About - all this. I think."

"Did anything happen to you? You're acting really - weird ..." Harry looked at Ron. He could see his ear and it was red.

Ron didn't speak. Harry shook his shoulder.

"Yes," he said finally, "I think so, anyway. I don't know. I think it did. I might have dreamt it. Yeah."

"Well?" Harry couldn't help laughing.

Ron straightened up. He was suddenly completely serious, even a little sad.

"Harry, I think I've got to tell you something."

Harry blinked. He was finally going to know what was going on.

"Well, you see ..." Ron stood up and started pacing, "I - well - you're not going to yell at me or anything are you?"

"It depends what you've done."

"I - _we - _Hermione sort of - well, we were both down there and - " Ron stopped abruptly, "I can't tell you this. This is between me and her."

But Harry had a pretty good idea of what had happened already.

"I think I know," he said quietly, "But I can't be certain. Come on,Ron, I'm your best mate."

They looked at each other.

"Alright then." Ron sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Hermione and me were both down there together. After you left, that is, and she was reading up on something or other, and I was thinking about - everything and stuff." Ron was obviously in shock. "And she just - I dunno, it was really sudden - she started just crying, and she said all this stuff about how she wished it had never happened and she wanted it to be over and she wanted Dumbledore to be here to help with everything ... " Ron lowered his voice. He was staring straight ahead. "And I don't know how it happened, but - you know really, I never do this sort of thing at all - she got me upset as well. I ended up with her sitting in my lap and we were hugging. It was kind of - reassuring, I suppose, to know we had each other - and you, of course, yeah. But things went a bit - she has the most lovely soft hair, you know, and I was stroking it again. She smiled and said she loved it when I did that, and it made her feel relaxed or something. She said it was something about me. And we were going to go to bed then ... we were really tired. But she said she needed to tell me something first. Then I knew what it was, and I could tell she knew that I knew,and - and - I just sort of -"

Ron sprang up and covered up his mouth.

"No, no," he gasped, "I don't want to tell you, I can't, I really can't -"

"You've come this far," Harry reminded him, "Please?"

Ron went on pacing frantically, muttering to himself, but he eventually calmed down. He stood still, faced Harry directly, took a few deep breaths and said something so fast Harry barely heard it.

"We snogged, OK?"

He turned away and Harry could see him shaking. He stood up, put an arm around him and smiled.

"Well done, mate."

* * *

Hehe, I read through this and it was _so _like Ron I actually hope this kind of thing happens! I can see Ron stood there telling Harry how he and Hermione 'snogged, OK?' As always, please read and review!


	3. What if Hermione Tells Harry?

How's it Going to Happen?  
Chapter Three: What if Hermione Tells Harry?

We can probably guarantee that if Hermione tells Harry, she'll make a lot more sense than Ron, anyway!

**Disclaimer:** It's the same as last time, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

They'd set off. From The Burrow. Just the three of them. 

It reminded Harry of the Quidditch World Cup. They were on their way to Stoatshead Hill, again to get a portkey, but this time they were taking it to Godric's Hollow.

They walked in silence for a while. Passing through a small wood, Ron broke it.

"I - um - I'll catch you up."

"Why? What's the matter?" Harry asked him. He'd been feeling a bit jumpy and worried about everyone constantly. He knew he'd soon get over it, but while it lasted it was rather annoying to everyone else.

"Well, you see, I think - I should really have gone before we came out - I'm so stupid -" Ron muttered to himself as he disappeared into a thick clump of trees and bushes.

Harry and Hermione both smiled. They set off walking again, but more slowly.

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly.

"Mm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Harry was slightly alarmed. What was she going to say? Was she alright? Was she still coming with him?

"OK..." Harry found a boulder and sat on it. Hermione sat beside him. She paused for a moment, biting her lip.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he fired at her. Hermione sighed angrily.

"Harry, I'm fine!" she hissed, "I ... I should be, anyway."

Harry had no idea what she was talking about. He couldn't see how anyone 'should be' fine when they were on their way to destroy Voldemort. To put it bluntly.

Harry stared at her, unable to think of anything intelligent to say.

"Ron and I kissed last night."

Harry stared at her, unable to think of anything intelligent to say.

Was he supposed to be happy?

_Was_ he happy?

"Well - erm - I suppose - congratulations!" he grinned, "Are you going to see each other again?"

"Well - of course, it's going to be a bit awkward," Hermione admitted, "With all this going on, but - we were kind of embarrassed about it at first, and I kind of ran out of his room - but he followed me and - we talked about it, and he said he'd wanted to ask me out for years, and so - he, um - did!"

Harry patted her on the back, a huge grin on his face.

He decided he _was_ pleased.

* * *

Maybe less likely, but I couldn't think of anything else to put, so ... please R&R anyway. 


	4. What if Hermione Tells Harry II?

How's it Going to Happen?

Chapter Four: What if Hermione tells Harry II?

I wasn't completely satisfied with the last one (I rushed it a bit) so I'm writing one under different circumstances. I want to keep the last one up in case other people like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione and Harry were waiting for Ron. He was in the bathroom throwing up. They were downstairs, mainly because they couldn't hear it there, but Mrs Weasley was also baking and the smell was sensational. 

They were sitting in the living room on their own. Ginny had said goodbye to them and left, too upset to watch them leave. None of them had spoken since Ron had rushed into the toilet.

"Harry - I want you to know something."

Harry looked over at Hermione. She was looking at him.

"What?"

"It's important. I don't know if Ron wants me to tell you ... but I don't care. You have to know. Because if you don't you might find out by accident, and neither of us would want that to happen."

Harry was instantly worried. What could she be talking about? Was it something to do with their journey ahead? Would it create a problem?

"Ron - Ron and I - we - we sort of got together last night," Hermione blurted out.

"Meaning ...?" Harry tried to puzzle it out through the morning fog in his brain.

He clicked.

Ron and Hermione were a couple.

How did he feel about that? They would be nicer to each other, but they might kiss around him and make him feel uncomfortable.

"You're together," he repeated.

Hermione nodded.

"We were talking last night and somehow the conversation got round to it and - one thing lead to another ..." she blushed.

"You kissed?"

Hermione nodded again, a small smile on her face.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "I knew it. I just _knew _this was going to happen!" He grinned at Hermione, "This is great! I'm really happy for you both! It couldn't have happened at a better time! This is going to help us get through all this, I know it is!"

Hermione had gone strangely quiet. She was no longer smiling. Harry's smile faded too, as she opened her mouth and spoke quietly.

"Actually, Harry - we were going to leave it. We agreed it would last until we set off, then if - if we made it back we could continue."

Nobody said anything.

"Why not?" Harry whispered, realising how stupid it sounded.

"Because - well, if we were together, it might affect how we do everything and it would probably be best to leave it."

Harry shook his head.

"I don't care," he said, "I'm not letting you do this to yourselves. What happens if we lose one of you?"

Hermione went quiet.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. You have to tell him. As soon as he gets down here, kiss him."

"Why can't I just tell him?" Hermione thought Harry was acting strangely. Why would he want to watch it?

"Because I want to see the look on his face!"

"Oh, alright then. But then we'll have to explain all this to him." Hermione stood up and walked towards the door.

Right on cue, it opened. Ron came in, looking pale and tired.

"Are - you OK?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Harry nodded frantically.

"Yeah," Ron moaned, "I feel horrible still, but I think I'l be O-"

Hermione's lips were on his and he looked amazed in a hilarious way. Harry couldn't stop himself laughing.

* * *

I like this better but still don't think it's _as_ likely. It's getting harder and harder to think of things that will happen, because I think Harry will be there at the time too. They're from his POV after all. R&R!


	5. What if Krum has Something to do With it

How's it Going to Happen?

What If Krum Had Something To Do With It?

This chapter is based on an idea in a review from Ginny Baudelaire. Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this one, I certainly can't wait to write it.

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Bill and Fleur were married, and Harry was happy. There was no other word for it. He had had just enough alcohol to feel good about everything without getting drunk. He had danced with Ginny for a bit and managed to keep his feelings for her under control. He still felt slightly depressed about having to leave her, but for the moment he was trying not to focus on that. 

Ron was sitting at the side of the dance floor. He looked very moody, glaring out across the room.Thinking that this was the last thing he needed, Harry moved over to join him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

Ron didn't look up. Harry followed his gaze, but found it hard to see what he was looking at because the room was full of people dancing.

"What's up?"

"What? Oh - nothing. I'm fine."

But he continued to look gloomy. Harry sat beside him.

"Look, what are you looking at?" he asked.

"I told you, nothing!" Ron hissed, turning away from Harry.

Harry glanced in the direction Ron had been glaring in again. And he instantly saw what was obviously making him so angry.

Hermione and Krum were dancing together, huge smiles on their faces.

Harry didn't know what to say. Having been friends with both Ron and Hermione for several years, he'd always had the increasing feeling that they had a 'thing' for each other. And now there Hermione was, with Ron's ex-idol, having a brilliant time with him. Harry wasn't sure what had happened to her. Was she with him? Or were they dancing as friends? He didn't even know Krum was at the wedding. Maybe Fleur had invited him.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Yeah?" Ron sighed, turning back to face Harry, "She's with him again. I thought it was over."

"She's never really said that, though, has she?"

"She went out with McLaggen!"

Harry thought Ron was probably right, even though he didn't quite know what Ron had just said.

"Maybe - he saw her and asked her out?"

"I hope not." Ron shot a furious glare in Krum's direction for a second, before looking away, scared he'd been spotted.

"Ron, why do you care so much, anyway? It's not like it's affecting you or anything!"

Harry wanted Ron to admit to it. He wanted Ron to tell him how he felt towards Hermione ... then maybe things would get better between them ... they might argue less ... nothing like Lavender Brown would ever happen again ...

"I - I don't know!" Ron gasped, burying his face in his hands, "I have no idea! I just - when I see her - with _him_ - I just want to curse him -"

"Don't," Harry advised him.

"Into little pieces, then - then curse the pieces into pieces -" Ron shook his head, "I used to think he was brilliant."

"Is it possible that you like Hermione?"

"Yeah, of course it is! She's my friend! Maybe I just - don't want to see her get hurt, or anything -"

"Or maybe you just want to be the one dancing with her," Harry smiled.

Ron paused for a few seconds, then garbled, so fast that Harry could barely make sense of it, "I fancy her so much Harry and I can't stand it!"

"Tell her, then!" Harry wanted to laugh out loud, but decided it would be best to stay serious. Ron had just directly told him that he liked Hermione as more than a friend - something he had been waiting for for years.

"Well - " Ron spluttered, "It's not that easy, is it?"

The song ended, and Harry saw Hermione making her way towards them.

"Hi, you two," she beamed, sitting down, "Can you believe it? Viktor's here! I didn't se him before!"

"Yeah, me neither," Ron snarled, "Having a nice time with _Viktor, _then, are you?"

It was like the Yule Ball all over again.

"Ron, what is _wrong_ with you? Can't I enjoy myself without you biting my head off for it?" Hermionecried.

"I thought it was over with you and him! You haven't seen him since fourth year! I bet you've been out there together, snogging him again -"

"What do you mean,_ agai_ - " Hermione suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified, "How did - you - you - you _knew_ - that - "

"Ginny told me last year!"

Ron and Hermione sat staring at each other for a few moments. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"There is _nothing_ going on between us, Ron," she sobbed, wiping her eyes fiercely, "Nothing _at all_. How could you say that? What happened in fourth year - that was in - in _fourth year_, it's over! We agreed to it! What was the point of keeping it up? I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again!"

She burst into tears. Harry didn't know what to do. Ron was watching her, looking very alarmed and slightly upset. Harry hada feeling he was ashamed of himself.

"I'm - I'm really sorry, Hermione, I thought -" Ron mumbled, obvioulsy unable to think of anything else to say.

"I could never go out with Viktor any more now anyway!" Hermione gulped, trying hard to stop herself crying, "He's got a girlfriend."

She wiped her eyes again. Ron handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." Hermione blew her nose, "Where's that from?"

"My pocket. Don't worry, it's clean ... Mum made us all take them. Seemed to think we'd all be howling our eyes out when they got married."

He laughed nervously.

"And - I - I couldn't go out with him - because - I like somebody else."

Harry wanted to run. He wanted to leave them there, on their own, so they could sort things out themselves. But, he thought, if he did, it might look a bit strange. He wished he could block his ears and sing at the top of his voice, but this would seem even stranger.

Hermione wasn't looking at Ron any more.

"Who is it, then?" Ron said quietly, "Who do you - erm, like?"

"You don't know? I thought it was obvious!" Hermione giggled a bit, before leaning forward and kissing Ron on the lips.

Ron jumped back slightly, his eyes wide with shock. Then he seemed to realise what had just happened, and he smiled. He and Hermione kissed again, this time for a very long few moments.

Harry found that he couldn't look away from them. There was something about the sight of his two best friends sharing a long kiss that made him want to cry with happiness.

"Is it me, then?" Ron said, when they finally broke apart.

"Of course it is!"

Harry let out a small sob.

"What's up?" Hermione asked him.

"It's - it's just - congratulations!"

* * *

Once again, thank you Ginny Baudelaire! 


	6. Lavender ?

What If Lavender Had Something to Do With It?

She's not here in person but I had a sudden thought which I decided to turn into a fanfiction. Based on an idea from cool-people-suck! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were tired. Everyone else was dancing, but they really couldn't be bothered. Bill and Fleur were at the front of the hall. 

"That girl over there - doesn't she look like Lavender?" Harry said suddenly, indicating a teenage girl with Lavender's hair and similar eyes.

"That's my Mum's friend's daughter."

"Oh, good."

Hermione was looking annoyed. Harry knew why.

"Should we - go outside?" he suggested to her. She nodded.

"I'm too hot in here. Come on."

She stood up, without looking at Ron, and marched outside. Ron shrugged at Harry and followed suit.

It was still quite light outside. There were a few benches around, but nobody was on them. They were alone. Ron sat down and yawned.

"I'm so tired! When are we going home?"

Hermione said nothing, wandering around slowly. Harry checked his watch.

"Not for a while yet, I suppose. Why do you want to go, anyway? It'll just mean we're going away tomorrow. I want to have all the fun I possibly can."

"I don't dance," Ron said stubbornly, "I'd rather play quidditch."

"Yeah. That sounds like a really romantic wedding, doesn't it? Ceremony and a nice, mucky game of quidditch in dress robes."

Ron scowled.

"Hermione, where are you going?" he asked. Hermione turned round.

"Nowhere."

"What's up with you?"

Hermione chose to ignore him, turning back to the bush she was examining.

Harry caught Ron's eye. He mouthed one word and Ron understood immediately.

A thought occured to Harry: Hermione still didn't know why Ron had been out with Lavender. She thought he'd actually fancied her!

He snorted.

"Hermione?" Ron said quietly.

"What?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm fine here."

Harry sat beside Ron.

"Will you sit down now?"

Hermione looked over at them, saw Harry, and sighed. She settled herself beside him, but avoided looking at Ron.

Ron seemed annoyed by this. He cleared his throat.

"Is - erm - is this because of that girl who looked like Lavender?" he said.

Harry shook his head. Ron could be unbelievably silly.

Hermione sighed again, but still didn't say anything. Ron did.

"You know why I went out with her?"

Hermione had to talk sooner or later - she decided on sooner.

"Erm -" she feigned deep thought, "Maybe because you fancied her?"

Ron shook his head. Hermione's eyes became wide.

"You _loved_ her?"

"Eurgh! I mean, no, of course not! I mean that - no - I mean - I only went out with her - I kissed her and all that - erm - well, I did it because -" Ron gulped and blurted out quickly and loudly, "Becauseginnytoldmeyousnoggedkrum."

"Erm - what?"

Ron took another gulp before slowing down, forcibly reminding Harry of the humiliating time he'd asked Cho to the Yule Ball, "B- because Ginny told me you s- snogged Krum."

Harry knew it would be best to leave, but he also knew he's look a bit strange. He stood up and pretended to be fascinated by a bird tweeting at the top of a tree like a twilight wedding bell.

After a long silence, he heard Hermione speak.

"But - why would you care so much about that? Why does that make you want to kiss Lavender?"

"Well - because - because Ginny had a go at me, she said I'd never snogged anyone before."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Hermione may be intelligent, but you couldn't really give her much credit. It _was_ sort of obvious, after all.

"Yeah. I suppose so."

Harry sank onto the arm of the bench. He knew he should leave them alone, but another, much bigger part of him wanted to stay and listen to what Ron had to say for himself.

"I - I needed to - I mean wanted - t- to show you that I - I couldn't care less. You know, about you and Krum."

Harry had to bite his fist. He was overcome with laughter as he bent down, trying to make it look as if he was tying his shoelace. Ron sounded so pathetic.

He almost fell onto the bench and quickly sat on it to excuse his strange behaviour. He could feel Ron and Hermione looking at him.

"Sorry," he said quickly, not looking at them.

Ron was going to say it any minute now. He tried not to listen, but it was no use. He either needed to leave and not hear it or stay and hear it. He couldn't do anything in-between. And part of him wanted to know what happened ... he didn't want to settle for hearing it afterwards ...

"But ... I ... I, erm - erm - I do. Care. You know - about - about you being - with Krum. Which was sort of why I d-did it. If you err ... you see what - what I m-mean."

Harry couldn't see what was going on, but he could just imagine Hermione's face - her mouth half open, slightly shocked, but also a tiny bit pleased.

"I see what you mean."

Harry had to see it. He turned and stared past them, at the orangey sky, but he could see both of them looking at each other.

"Ron, I - " Hermione shook her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. She suddenly looked very puzzled, "How could you stand _kissing_ her like - like you did, if you didn't even _like_ her?"

Ron blushed - he turned away from Hermione slightly and lowered his voice.

"I - well - whenever I kissed her ... I - sort of imagined she was - err - " he bit his lip, took a deep breath and said what he had to say, "I imagined she was you."

There was a long silence. Harry continued to stare steadily at the sky. He tried not to move, not wanting to spoil the moment. _Their_ moment, it would probably be in a minute or two.

"Me?"

Ron nodded.

"You."

More silence. Harry wanted to yell 'Get on with it!' at them.

He became aware that they were a bit closer to each other than they had been when they sat down. As he watched from the corner of his eye, they seemed to be growing even closer ...

Harry realised what they were actually going to do about two seconds before they did it. Caught by surprise, he stood up. He'd wanted to hear Hermione's reaction - but this was a bit too much.

"Hello! I'm still here!"

Ron and Hermione both jumped - apparently both of them had forgotten this.

"I really don't want to watch you two snog each other. Can't you wait until I'm gone?"

Ron gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, sorry."

But Harry smiled.

"Oh, go on, then."

* * *

Do you now see what I mean? Please review! And thanks again to cool-people-suck! 


End file.
